Naruto and the Energy of Will
by Potterformers
Summary: in Authors page.
1. Pro

Naruto and the Energy of Will:  
Potterformers

_Prolog-Powers Received, the Managan and Manaton awakens_

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let all those whom worship evils might, beware my power, of green lanterns light," was read out loud by a blonde haired figure, wearing a kill me orange track suit, before a bright green light engulfed him, while he was screaming, "What's happening, was this was supposed to happen?" before he fell to the ground crutching his head, in pain as: images of jutsus and other information filled his head, while on the outside seals (excluding the 8 Trigrams seal, had gotten modified) were broken, as a forest green ribbon of light, wrapped around his form and when the light faded Naruto was left on the ground unconscious. Seven minutes later, Iruka Umino - whom had been dashing towards a light, emerged from the tree area around where Naruto was and saw: the unconscious from of Naruto and ran to him calling, "Naruto."

Naruto regaining consciousness, heard the shouting of his favorite teacher and immediately shot up into a seating position, finding he was now wearing a new set of clothes: pants and jacket of black battle leather, metallic green plated combat boots and forearm guards, accessories with a belt that had a lantern (the Green Lantern symbol) like buckle and frost green scarf-mask-like around his neck, but most of all he discovered his increased intellect, which was telling him that he was duped and made him bellow, "Mizuki you traitor, when I find you , you'll be wishing for a real Kyubi attack and not some bad facsimile," in anger, before addressed Iruka, "Um, Hi," he said calmly, "Naruto? What was that about? And what are you wearing?" asked a shocked Iruka, which then prompted Naruto to explain the situation.

(A/N for Naruto suit think of a ninja styled Lantern suit. Also Mizuki is taking his sweet time because of his faithlessness in Naruto skills.)

Then as Naruto finished the explanation, an extremely late traitor came to the clearing and saw Iruka, immediately thinking, '_Shit_;_ now I have to deal with them both,_' before remembering that their skills are what be believed them to be and tossed his big ass shuriken, smirking triumphantly before it fell off his face, as his weapon bounced off a transparent green wall and when Mizuki looked at the 2 in the clearing, he saw: Naruto facing towards him, with his clench fist raised and it was shooting out a bean of energy, while the other was going threw several single handed hand signs, before stopping on the tiger seal, which he then commanded, "Manaton: Gōkakyū no Jutsu," while raising the seal to his mouth and lowering his shield while exhaling an emerald green ball of fire energy at Mizuki, whom jumps out of the way and then unseals a new Shuriken, before getting into a battle stance.

Removing his tiger sealed hand from his lips, Naruto goes, "You know, its rude sneak upon a person, while their busy teme?" with a smirk, infuriated Mizuki mutters, "Kyubi freak," only to be met by a bellowing laugh from Naruto,. While he said, "Oh now is just rude, can't you tell that I'm a human sacrifice and not the demon itself?" before sobering up to deal out a new set of hand signs, then landing on the boar seal and intoning, "Lantern Light Style: Chakra draining vines Jutsu," before slamming his fist to the earth and causing vines and roots to lash out of the ground at Mizuki, whom attempted to move out of the way but, there were too many vines and roots to avoid, and that is which got him caught, by the legs and then finally the arms, so while the vines and roots soon began draining his chakra and deposit it into flowers that appeared on the vines, Naruto called, "ANBU Cat, once his Chakra his drained completely, take him to the T&I department for interrogation," as an ANBU officer appeared in the clearing wearing a Cat mask, with a hawk masked ninja and a bear masked ninja.

(A/N I will be using both English and Japanese jutsu names. Providing I know them.)

After several minutes, ANBU Cat free an extremely weaken Mizuki from his bindings and used the Body Flicker technique to transport herself and her captive to her destination, as Bear and Hawk at Narutos' request, gathered the chakra infused flowers, for the use in soldier pills and other medical pills, before they Body Flickered Naruto and Iruka to the Hokage office. In the Hokage's office, the third Hokage: Sarutobi was watching threw his crystal ball, as he saw Naruto use power that of which he had thought were dead, but he had one thought on his mind as he watched, '_If civilian council discovers this, they'll be calling for his death, oh Naruto why do you give me more paperwork?_' as the last thought was a whine, while the Bear and Hawk appeared with Iruka and Naruto.

After explaining things to the Hokage and been dismissed, Naruto remained behind to continue talking to the Hokage, and he started with, "I know who my father is Jiji," and to Sarutobi's shocked look he continues, "I've known for awhile, until Ko Hyuga and Danzo Shimura placed seals on me that, redirected any and all feelings for Hinata, on to another, while also degrading my intelligence and chakra control," the shocked look changed rage at the mention of the seals and immediately sent Hawk and Bear round up the Clan councilors, along Ko Hyuga.

Reverse time skip 4 hours earlier in the Hyuga compound, shot up awake from her bed, as a long since dormant seal on her hand: flared to life and flooded her with energy, knowledge and love, which left her with only one thought, '_My Naruto-kun is back,_' with a pleasurable smile on her face, while she settled back down for the rest of the night. Now back to the present time, as Naruto left the Hokage's office after leaving the Hokage with some advice, "Hey Jiji, ever thought of using Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? To complete the paperwork," while stepping out the door, a continuous banging noise and the chants of, "Baka, Baka, Baka, why didn't I think of that!"

**Ninpo: Evil Cliffhanger No Jutsu**

Jutsu Library:

Manaton: Gōkakyū no Jutsu; a bright green version of the Katon; Gōkakyū no Jutsu.

Lantern Light Style: Chakra Draining Vines Jutsu: is a combination of a the Giga drain attack from the Pokemon anime and the true shikai of Ruri'iro Kujaku. 


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- A weekend of Training;**_

As Naruto was heading out of the door- his fathers house keys in hand, he now heard the evil laughter of the Sandiame rung threw the area, along with the exclamation of, "HA, HA, HA. DIE PAPERWORK DIE. HA, HA, HA," before he wrapped himself in Manaton chakra, levitated and flew towards the Namikaze Manor. From the ground those whom were still awake, looked up to see a large green star streak across the sky, while the star itself was Naruto heading towards his new house thinking, '_With this new Kekkei Genkai, I'll be able to drop the mask that Hinata-chan had me hold up from before the whole thing with Ko and Danzo,_' but he immediately regretted it as his control slipped and his flight path seemed to hit turbulence, while after correcting his control and flight, Naruto made a landing in front of his family compound.

Now in a underground compound, a man named Shimura Danzo sat at his seat in front of his slaves: the ROOT, giving them orders, "Men you must go to the Namikaze compound and –," a knock on his door sounded, making him dismiss is slaves, to open the door. Upon opening the door, Danzo was greeted by the ANBU agent Bear, whom informed him, "Danzo Shimura, you requested to take an appearance before the Ninja council and the Hokage," but when Danzo was about to say that he has better things to do than to entertain the Sarutobi, Bear continued, "You have serious charges placed on you and Ko Hyuga, failure to attended and you'll be arrested and brought before them in Shackles," before vanishing in a swirl of leaves and smoke, leaving behind a wide eyed person, whom was thinking, '_I had told him that it wouldn't work._'

During that time, Naruto had unlocked the front gate and headed threw to the security seal room (a room that is used to scan personal - that wish to enter, via seals), after been scanned by the seal, Naruto was cleared to enter the compound and after entering the compound, a clear dome of chakra rose up from Fuin stones, to encompass the house, then once the dome closed, it flashed green signaling the connection to the Manaton (Allowing Naruto to pass through by flight) and Lei lines.

In the Hyuga compound, ANBU agent Hawk appeared before Hyuga Ko saying, "Ko Hyuga you are under arrest for the unlawful attack on a minor, hindering the development of said minor and the use of illegal fuinjutsu against said minor, as such you are required to appear before the council for your trial and hearing," as Hawk clicked his fingers, summoning 2 more ANBU officers: Tiger and Wolf, to the area and apprehend the Hyuga. While in the shadows of the compound, a 12 year old girl, watched the processing with a smirk on her face as she thought, '_That shall teach you not mess with my affairs, asshole._'

The morning after graduation was a Saturday, so with that morning, came a sleep in from most of the graduated students, while three students had awoke early and they were: Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata, as they awoke as though they would not lax in their training with: Sasuke in his clans library pouring over scrolls on advanced Katon jutsu, while Naruto and Hinata had headed for their favorite training ground, number 20 the forest to the east of the Konoha. When Naruto arrived however, he bowled over by an indigo haired individual and kissed full on the lips, they passionately kissed for 2 hours before the need for air beckoned and separated, that was when Hinata took the time to clout Naruto across the back of the head and yell, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" in tears, rubbing the large lump made by the Juken strike, Naruto explains, "Hina-hime, first: it wasn't my fault and second: Ko and Danzo placed advanced seals all over my body, that forced any and all affection away from you to Sakura," he had started off calmly but ended up shuddering at the end.

After Naruto had explained what had happened up until last night, Hinata immediately spoke the chant, gaining herself a lantern suit, consisting of: a black skin tight body suit which had a hue of lavender to it, green metallic arm guards, chest plate and boots with a metallic pearl fleck finish, while also gaining the knowledge of how to use the Managan Dojutsu and Manaton Chakra, in a flash of light. When light faded, Naruto and Hinata were standing in the field, in their suits and Hinata said, "Alright Naru-Kun, lets begin to hone this power so we'll be ready to use it at a moments notice," Naruto just nodded to that and the two went to work, unaware of the Byakugan eavesdropper, whom was thinking with a smile on his face, '_Thank you Uzumaki-san, with your help my Daughter will become strong,_' before deactivating his eyes and returned his attention to the meeting he was in.

**Author Art: 2 hours time skips Jutsu;**

In training ground number twenty, two voices were heard saying, "Manaton: Mana Shurikin Bunshin No Jutsu," and 2 figures made a throwing motion, causing 10 green shurikins of energy to launch at each other, before they dashed at each other, holding out their hand in a sword holding pose and yelling, "Manaton: Manakiri no Yaiba," making glowing green chakra swords appear, in their hands and they clashed the blades, causing sparks to flying and Hinata sword to disappear, before she jumped back and called, "Manaton: Jūho Sōshiken," commanding a shroud of green chakra to engulf her hands and form into: shape of Lion Heads, where she dashed towards Naruto, whom met the assault with two large fist shaped shrouds of chakra on his own hands.

After another 1 hour, Naruto and Hinata called it quits and headed for lunch at Ichiraku's, before heading their separate ways with future plans of meeting up late that day or tomorrow.

(A/N I'm sorry I've forgotten something.)

Having been busy the rest of the day, Naruto and Hinata decided to meet tomorrow at the front of the Namikaze compound the next day, while the Shinobi clan heads were most specifically Hiashi Hyuga were glaring at two people: Ko Hyuga and Danzo Shimaru, where the Hokage stood up and said, "Ko-san, Danzo-san you've been accused of tampering with the development of 2 aspiring ninja, what have you got to say for yourselves?" Danzo however, had nothing to say, while Ko, on the other hand said, "That Demon has no potential, he would have dragged Hinata-sama's strength down with him," with a sneer, where most of the Shinobi heads shaking theirs, while Hiashi on the other hand walked up to the offending Hyuga and grabbed a fist full of his clothes, dragged him up to face level and yelled, "YOU IDIOT, ALL YOU SERVED TO DO WAS MAKE HER WEAK, WHEN THEY WERE PLAYING TOGETHER AS CHILDREN, THEY ALSO TRAINED TOGETHER AND Naruto was helping her get her modified jūken mastered, before she retreated back into her shell of weakness," and then Hiashi tossed him back onto the floor ending with, "Hyuga Ko, you are banished from the Hyuga for hindering the potential of a main branch member," before returning to his seat.

In the late time of Sunday morning found: Naruto and Hinata scouring threw scroll of ninjutsu and taijutsu, reading their vast contents, when they came across a summoning scrolls with the kanji for Master and figuring out what it was had them both signing the scroll, before they went scrolls on ways to boost their chakra reservoirs so they could begin to learn how to summon animals.


End file.
